


Secret Ninjas

by MizJoely



Series: I Wish You Would Write... [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous on tumblr asked: I wish you would write a fic where Sherlock and Molly are secret ninjas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Ninjas

“Whew, they almost had us that time! Good thing your acrobatics training isn’t as rusty as your codebreaking skills!”

Molly shot Sherlock a poisonous glare. “Well, if SOMEONE hadn’t decided that hiding in the shadows was beneath him, we wouldn’t have NEEDED my codebreaking skills!”

John and Mary sighed and finished putting away the shuriken in the secret hiding place under the floorboards in John’s old room. Sherlock and Molly would probably keep bickering like this all night…at least, until they finally retired to their bedroom.

Not that they’d be any quieter, of course, but the noises would be of a very different tone indeed!

Sometimes it was hard being best friends with the greatest ninjas the world had ever (not publicly) known!

 


End file.
